


A Chance

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia hopes, toward the end of the 4th movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



The first clue was the jaw. It stayed tight, no softening. The eyes that focused on one point, just one, never flicking around, were the second clue.

She was too angry to see it until the entire mess behind Letty's death was laid bare.

Brian wanted to free Dom from his trap, and maybe that left a chance for them, for her to have the man she wanted.

It was a slim chance, but maybe they could be a family. Her, her brother, and the man they both loved deserved at least that.

She wished Letty was part of it.


End file.
